    1. This Invention relates generally to the free-piston type internal combustion engine that is connected to a turbine wheel. Particular to innovations which improve controllability and efficiency of the free-piston engine by using a turbine wheel. Using a turbine wheel along with a free moving piston, this will reduce toxic emissions, weight and size of such engines.    2. Turbine wheel is a rotation wheel used to minimize variations in angular velocity and revolutions per minute. Using a combustion chamber along with a turbine wheel in the use of fuel or propellant that is initiated and controlled would transmit power to the turbine wheel. This would take advantage of bypassing the use of having a crankshaft.    3. There is an advantageous application, by using a turbine wheel along with its combustion gases in transmitting energy. Simple concept of free-piston internal combustion engines is transferring combustion energy direct into mechanical energy.    4. Invention is directed to an internal combustion engine, which is well known. There are engines with a combustion chamber that are with its piston and rod rigidly attached to the crankshaft. Free-piston engine moves freely and independently of main shaft of the engine. Advantages of a free-piston engine that its piston not being rigidly attached to a crankshaft connected by a rod.    5. Free-piston internal-combustion engines having a cylinder and one or more reciprocation pistons therein. One piston at least of which is movable freely and independently of the main shaft. Engine on the stroke of such piston immediately following ignition of the charge. Burned gases during which stroke the energy is stored. Energy is thereafter transferred to main shaft of the engine. Energy is ordinarily stored by forcing piston against pressure of the atmosphere. Therefor stored energy is ordinarily transferred to the main shaft by securing piston thereto by means of a suitable clutch. Such energy provided with suitable converting mechanism upon its return stroke.    6. Cylinder of an internal-combustion engine is closed at one end by a plate called a head and open at the other end. Permitting free oscillation of the connection rod, which joins piston to crankshaft.    7. Internal-combustion engine, fuel-air mixture is burned in the engine proper. Hot gaseous products of combustion act directly on the surfaces of its moving parts, such as those of pistons.    8. Turbine wheel is a wheel attached to a rotating shaft, which the kinetic energy of a moving exhaust gases is converted to mechanical power by the impulse or reaction of the gases with a series of notch or fagged cut arrayed about the circumference of the turbine wheel.    9. Turbine wheel is a wheel smoothing out delivery of power from a motor to a machine. Inertia of the turbine wheel opposes and moderates fluctuations in speed of engine. Turbine wheel stores the excess energy for intermittent use and smoothes out pulses of energy provided by combustion.